Breathe
by HiroandKato
Summary: Leon recalls approaching Cloud with the suggestion that they cure each others lonliness. Part one of 3


**Disclaimer:**Kingdom hearts is copy right of Square-Enix and Disney. I don't own the game or any of the characters.

**Warnings:**This is a YAOI fanfic, meaning male on male action. If this offends you stop reading this now. Intolerable reviews, due to ignorance will NOT be tolerated. Also this is for mature audiences only, other than that..please enjoy this story and review!

**_Breathe_**

Groaning miserably, Leon sat up and pressed his fingers against his temples, massaging gently. He in-vainly hoped that the massive headache that sprang upon him suddenly would just as quickly disappear. The sheets rustled as he flung back the covers and got out of the bed. Quietly padding his way to the bathroom he stopped momentarily, checking his reflection in the mirror. Nearly blanching by the number of hickeys along his neck and upper torso. It was quite obvious he either shared someones bed, or shared his own with them. The question was...who?

He only remembered going to the bar, celebrating Sora's twenty first birthday with everyone else. He ordered the kid a few drinks and surely downed some himself but he didn't think he drank enough to get himself drunk or to the point he couldn't recall whom he slept with. 'Could it have been Tifa?' Leon shook his head at the thought. She was head over heels for Cloud and he didn't particularly care for huge breasted women anyways.

Yuffie was too young, and her body structure reminded him too much of an adolescent who hadn't finished going through puberty. Drunk or not he'd feel like a child molester. His conscious would've reminded him by now if that was the case...at least he hoped it would. Aerith...god he wasn't attracted to her at all. His ass didn't hurt so it couldn't have been a man...unless he was the one who topped the mystery man.

However none of that mattered at that precise moment. He simply wanted to get rid of his pounding headache and the urge to hurl the contents in his stomach into the toilet. Opening the medicine cabinet he pulled out a bottle of Excedrin and popped the top open before shoving a couple into his mouth and washing them down with water from the paper Dixie cup he had filled

Throwing the cup into the waste basket, Leon proceeded to remove his boxers that felt plastered to his body and took a couple steps to the shower. He turned the tap on adjusting the temperature to his liking before hopping into it. A soft moan erupted passed parted lips as he enjoyed the gentle spray of the luke warm water misting over his body. Instant tranquility for a couple moments at least. The persistent thought of who he had sex with was still in the back of his mind. Like the plague.. it just..didn't want to go away, until it infected his entire being.

Could he have slept with Seifer? Scoffing Leon shook his head. Yeah right, the blond wouldn't dream of letting him dominate him. Wakka? Hell no, he would've had to be on the verge of getting alcohol poisoning to even consider him, besides wasn't he and Tidus...involved? Sephiroth? Hell no, the man was too bitchy and besides much like Seifer, he didn't see the man bending over any time soon. That just left one person.

Gray eyes widened in shock "Oh god." he whispered

--_Flashback--_

_Leon was sitting at the bar all by himself. Ignoring the sexual innuendos and cheap pick up lines thrown at him by sloshed men and women. There was only one person he would tolerate that from. His eyes drifted over to a near by table, his gaze upon a sultry blond. God..he was perfection. Licking his lips the brunette felt the blood rush to his groin. That voice sent chills coursing up his spine. His nipples stood at attention. Fuck, he needed to get laid...the alcohol was only making that craving worse. _

_It had been about an hour since Sora left with the others. He informed the group he was staying for a little longer, in terms of wanting to clear his head, but that wasn't working out so well. Instead it was more fogged than before. Go figure right?_

_His body reacting on it's own accord, he found himself closing in on the blond. Going from several feet to millimeters from the man. His lips brushed against the nape of his conquests neck_

_Cloud tensed, blue eyes wide in shock and apparent surprise, jerking away from the contact he faced the brunette. _

_"What are you doing Leon?"_

_"You smell good."_

_The blond fidgeted uncomfortably "Thank you?" a soft sigh passed his lips as he turned away from the other man "so because I smell good is the reason you were kissing my neck?" _

_'He wants a reason?' Leon thought 'should I make something up or tell him the truth of the matter? eh, lying would lead to more problems..might as well just get this over and done with'. Smiling he took a seat beside the lithe ex soldier "Partly." he answered honestly "the other part is I couldn't help but notice how lonely you look." he chuckled softly, almost bitterly. "How about we cure one another's loneliness tonight?" _

_--end flash back--_

Turning the shower off, Leon grabbed a towel drying himself off before stepping out of the tub. A soft sigh passed through parted lips as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Softly padding his way from the bathroom to his bedroom, he opened his closet looking through his clothes. Picking his usual attire, he dressed, but not before more of the previous nights activities spilled into his mind.

_--flashback--_

_The sight of the blond sprawled out stark naked on the hotel bed, made his cock twitch eagerly. His cum leaking out of the mans pucker only served to arouse him further. "Cloud" he murmured hotly. "I can't wait any longer."_

_"What do you mean you can't wait any longer?!" Cloud demanded "we just got done sex..not even two minutes ago!"_

_Leon smirked prowling back over top of the blond. "Mm..you're just that sexy." he purred as he thrusted his cock into the soaking wet hole. "incredibly sexy." his tongue flicked over the hard dusty pink nipples. _

_Crying out, the blond squirmed underneath him, his body still overly sensitive from round one. "Le-Leon..p..please"_

_Pounding into the smaller man, the brunette moaned lowly at how soft, wet and hot the passageway felt. It felt like Cloud's walls were purposely encasing his cock. "F...aah...hah...god...I am so close." increasing the speed of his thrusts, his lips claimed his momentary companions as his own. His tongue eagerly tangling with the others'._

_The room was filled with both mens muffled moans, the scent of hot, sweaty, yet completely mind blowing sex. Over sensitiveness along with the yearning for anothers touch led to them cumming yet another time. _

_Pulling out Leon panted heavily and laid down beside the man, pulling him close. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he whispered hoarsely_

_Cloud remained quiet for a few minutes before responding with a soft "yes"_

_"Good. I did too." _

_--end of flashback--_

Leon smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Perhaps he just found his light, there was only one way to know for sure. "I wonder what's in store for us now?" he chuckled in amusement.

--End--

A/N: sorry my lemon scene was so crappy. I was a little rushed, however as you can tell there will be another one shot to follow this one. I hope you enjoyed it and review to give me your thoughts.


End file.
